A measuring head is normally connected to a measuring robot using a connecting assembly comprising a first and a second flange respectively integral with a supporting member of the measuring robot and with the measuring head, and which rest one on the other; and locking means for locking the flanges to each other.
The locking means may comprise straightforward screws or more complex locking members requiring a special wrench for assembly and disassembly. Whichever the case, known connecting assemblies require the use of tools to lock and release the head, so that assembling and disassembling the head are relatively long, painstaking jobs.